Super Messager Sorcier (SMS)
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione s'ennuie, et par hasard, se retrouve sur un réseau sorcier, où elle rencontre un de ses camarades de Poudlard, mystérieusement nommé "LittleDuck"... A partir de là, tout s'enchaîne !
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, c'est parti pour une fic avec notre Hermione en héroïne ! Quant au héros... A vous de deviner de qui il s'agit ! Derrière son pseudo stupide se cache un beau jeune homme au cœur sensible ;)

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger s'ennuyait. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle avait fini les derniers livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, et se retrouvait seule, ses amis étant partis se coucher quelque temps auparavant. A vingt-trois heures, elle aurait très bien pu aller se coucher, mais ces derniers jours, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.<p>

Elle se décida à se mettre aux derniers devoirs qu'elle avait, soit ceux de métamorphoses, prévus pour dans trois mois. Hésitant quelques instants, sa plume au dessus du parchemin, elle regarda, presque fascinée, tomber la petite goutte d'encre. Bizarrement, presque aussitôt, une phrase apparut :

« _Bienvenue sur Super Messager Sorcier. Veuillez indiquer votre pseudo_. »

Elle hésita quelques instants, surprise, avant d'écrire :

« _**Raven**_ »

Une allusion à la femme la plus intelligente que Poudlard ait vu « Rowena Ravenclaw »

«_ Ce pseudo est déjà utilisé, veuillez en proposer un autre_. »

Hermione sourit, et écrivit tranquillement :

« _**Raveny**_ »

Cette fois-ci, le pseudo n'était pas utilisé. Cela dit, une seule personne l'avait appelée ainsi : l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Théo Nott, un soir où il avait trop bu. Oui, exactement comme elle, le Serpentard habitant avec elle dans la bibliothèque ne tenait pas l'alcool.

« _Veuillez indiquer votre mot de passe_. »

Soupirant, Hermione écrivit rapidement sa date de naissance et son deuxième prénom. Enfin, le parchemin afficha trois alternatives.

« _**Rejoindre le chat des Gryffondors**_

_**Rejoindre le chat commun**_

_**Messages privés**_ »

N'ayant pas encore de messages privés, et voulant comprendre le but de toute cette histoire, Hermione entoura la deuxième option. Seules quelques personnes parlaient.

_4 personnes connectées_

LittleDuck : **Franchement, les mecs, calmez-vous !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **C'est lui qui a commencé !**

BabyBlaisounet : **Même pas vrai .**

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : c'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle était manifestement tombée au beau milieu d'une dispute.

Raveny : **Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?**

LittleDuck : **Salut, Raveny ! Serpy et Baby se disputent pour une histoire débile.**

LittleDuck : **En gros, à eux deux, avec leurs manières de bourrins, ils ont fait fuir toutes les filles du chat.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **C'est loin d'être stupide ! La seule chose stupide ici, c'est toi, volatile de mes deux !**

BabyBlaisounet : **Oh… Raveny. Serais-tu une charmante jeune femme de Serdaigle ?**

LittleDuck : **Ah, non, ne recommence pas !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Ah, non, ne recommence pas !**

Raveny : **Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais il en faut plus pour me faire fuir. J'ai vu pire que deux dragueurs.**

Raveny : **Au passage, BabyBlaisounet, méfies-toi un peu plus, je pourrais très bien être un vieux de quarante ans qui veut te violer dans un placard à balais.**

BabyBlaisounet :** ! O.O**

_BabyBlaisounet s'est déconnecté._

LittleDuck : **Oh, putain, j'adore. Waouh, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je t'adore ! 3 3 3**

Raveny :** lol**

Raveny : **Même si je suis vraiment un vieux de quarante balais ? ;)**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Votre conversation devient chelou les mecs.**

_SerpyTheBoGosse s'est déconnecté_.

LittleDuck : **Tu es très douée, jeune fille (préviens-moi si je me trompe et que tu es un garçon. Simplement tu as une intelligence et une subtilité des plus féminine. Je précise que c'est un compliment au cas où tu le prendrais mal.)**

Raveny : **Merci. Oui, je suis bien une fille. Et toi, ta manière de me draguer discrètement en m'inondant de compliments et de petits cœurs me fait penser à un jeune garçon bourré d'hormones. Ai-je visé juste ?**

LittleDuck : **Jeune je ne sais pas, garçon, je l'espère, bourré d'hormones… Raveny, tu me fends le cœur ;)**

Raveny : **Navrée, ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention.**

LittleDuck :** :o J'ai le cœur brisé, Raveny. C'est vraiment trop méchant de ta part.**

Raveny : **Toi, tu veux quelque chose. Aurais-je affaire à un Serpentard, qui emploierait le chantage affectif ?**

LittleDuck : **Serpy ? Dans l'âme, très certainement. Si le chantage affectif marche, c'est que je compte à tes yeux. Merci pour le pansement sur mon petit cœur meurtri, belle damoiselle.**

Raveny : **Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour te satisfaire.**

LittleDuck : **Tu vois que je ne suis pas bourré d'hormones ! :D**

Raveny : **Je m'excuse, tu es un parfait gentleman.**

LittleDuck : **Le parfait gentleman doit malheureusement s'excuser de laisser seul la belle damoiselle, mais il a un match de ce noble sport qu'est le Quidditch dès huit heures demain matin. Peut-il se permettre de supplier la belle damoiselle de lui pardonner et de venir le supporter demain ?**

LittleDuck : **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease * ç ***

Raveny : **Le discours du parfait gentleman était parfait jusqu'à cette horrible insistance. Heureusement le joli petit smiley compense ceci, et le parfait gentleman est tout pardonné. )**

LittleDuck :** :D Merci.**

Raveny : **Bonne chance. A demain ! :D**

LittleDuck : **A demain. Tu vois, l'ado bourré d'hormones, ce n'est pas moi :D Celle qui fixe un rencard c'est toi !**

_LittleDuck s'est déconnecté._

Hermione reposa sa plume et sourit pour elle-même. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais sentait que maintenant, elle allait réussir à s'endormir.

* * *

><p><span>LittleDuck :<span> **SALUT LES GENS !**

Raveny : **XD**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **En fait, hier soir, ce n'était pas votre conversation qui était chelou, c'était juste vous.**

Raveny : **J'en connais un qui a perdu au Quidditch ;)**

Raveny : **Toi, par contre, LittleDuck, ça m'étonne, je croyais que tu faisais aussi parti des Serpy !**

LittleDuck : **J'ai juste une joie de vivre naturelle !**

LittleDuck : **Non, belle damoiselle, vous ne saurez pas si j'ai gagné ou perdu, cela vous donnerait bien trop d'informations à caractère des plus privés sur moi :P**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Dis, le canard, tu l'as déjà rencontrée ? Tu sais pas si elle est belle, ou si c'est cette vieille de McGonagall.**

Raveny : **SerpyTheBoGosse, deux heures de retenues, dans mon bureau, dans une heure !**

LittleDuck : **XD**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **T'es hilarante, comme fille.**

_BestGriffy s'est connecté._

_BabyBlaisounet s'est connecté._

BestGriffy : **Vous avez des conversations chelous, vous savez ? SerpyTheBoGosse, pars du principe qu'elle est sexy, au pire si elle est moche, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.**

BabyBlaisounet : **Fais gaffe, mec, même si t'es un Griffon, je me dois de te le dire : c'est un vioc de quarante balais qui veux te violer !**

LittleDuck : **XXXXXXXXD**

Raveny : **Viens-là, mon bébé, j'ai très envie de toi.**

LittleDuck : **Moi je viens quand te veux, Raveny.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Vous êtes vraiment cinglés ! Dis, Raveny, tu sais que tu me rappelles Loufoca ?!**

BabyBlaisounet : **Finalement, je crois que je préférais le vieux :o**

BestGriffy : **Sois sympa avec ma petite copine, toi, compris ! Euh… Luna, c'est toi ?**

Raveny : **Non, cher Mr Weasley, je ne suis pas Luna Lovegood.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Voilà qui explique ton horrible joie et optimisme. Toi, tu as gagné au Quidditch. Je crois qu'on était censés garder l'anonymat, non, Weasley ?**

LittleDuck : **Me voila terriblement avancé ! Ma belle damoiselle n'est pas Luna Lovegood :D Plus que mille cent-quatre-vingt-dix-sept élèves ! (Moins Luna, Ron Weasley, et moi !)**

Raveny : **Je croyais pourtant que nous avions clairement déterminé que je n'étais pas un garçon !**

BabyBlaisounet : **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

LittleDuck : **Disons que Baby m'a convaincu de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il me harcèle par MP pour que je cesse de te ****draguer ** _(le mot était censé être barré, mais FF ne le permet pas^^)_ **courtiser.**

BabyBlaisounet : **Et ce n'était pas par MP pour rien !**

_BabyBlaisounet s'est déconnecté._

BestGriffy : **Ce mec serait pas un peu con ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Je crois que c'est de mon meilleur pote que tu parles. Encore que…**

Raveny : **Bof, on sait tous qui c'est, non ?**

BestGriffy : **?**

_Fan1d'HP s'est connecté._

Fan1d'HP : **Vous n'auriez pas vu HP sur ce forum ?**

Raveny : **Non.**

_Fan1d'HP s'est déconnecté._

LittleDuck : **Ce genre de fille me casse horriblement les couilles.**

Raveny : **Pareil.**

BestGriffy : **Merde, BabyBlaisounet avait raison ! Si elle a des couilles, c'est que… c'est un mec ! En plus elle dit qu'elle sait qui c'est, juste après avoir dévoilé à tout le monde qui j'étais !**

LittleDuck : **Tout le monde sait que tu es le copain de Luna Lovegood ! Et… pourquoi tu dis que c'est un mec pour ensuite parler d'elle au féminin ?**

Raveny : **Oh, LittleDuck, mon parfait gentleman me défendrait-il ? */***

Raveny : **Tu es sérieux, BestGriffy, tu ne sais pas qui est BabyBlaisounet ?**

BestGriffy : **Je suis sur que tu es Trelawney ! J'ai toujours su que c'était un homme !**

_BestGriffy s'est déconnecté._

SerpyTheBoGosse : **o.O BabyBlaisounet est peut-être un peu con, mais celui-là, il est pareil !**

Raveny : **- _ - '' J'ai honte pour lui.**

LittleDuck : **Voyons, belle damoiselle, vous ne devez pas vous sentir honteuse pour lui :)**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Grave, je suis sûr que tu as assez de quoi avoir honte toute seule sans te mêler des affaires des autres.**

LittleDuck : **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Je sais, je me contente de déformer tes propos pour qu'elle te déteste :P**

Raveny : **xD Trop meugnon, serais-tu jaloux, Serpy ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Jaloux ? Je ne vois pas de quoi !**

LittleDuck : **Il est jaloux parce que je suis sûr que j'ai un plus grand balai que lui xD**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Peu de chances.**

Raveny : **Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en balais, mais je ne crois pas que la taille fasse la qualité.**

LittleDuck : **C'est vrai, un manche épais et plus court peut être tout aussi bien.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Rassurez-moi, vous parlez toujours de balais, là ?**

Raveny : **XD Tu as vraiment les idées mal placées.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **...**

_SerpyTheBoGosse s'est déconnecté._

LittleDuck : **…**

Raveny : **Oui, je le pense aussi xD**

LittleDuck : **Je me disais juste que nous étions doués pour créer le vide autour de nous.**

Raveny : **Je suis d'accord. Cela dit, c'est le cas IRL pour moi.**

LittleDuck : **:O Et ça ne te gêne pas ? Perso, moi j'adorerais, j'en ai ras-le-bol d'être poursuivi par tout le monde.**

LittleDuck : **Même les groupies sexy.**

LittleDuck : **Je te laisse, mon intelligence limité de sportif stupide doit se concentrer totalement sur la rédaction du devoir de Rogue.**

Raveny : **Mon pauvre chéri. Ça tombe bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec un pote. On se revoit un de ces quatre ?**

LittleDuck :** TU AS QUOI ?**

LittleDuck : **Un rendez-vous ? (è.é)**

Raveny : **Ce smiley était censé exprimer la colère ? Il est trop chou :3**

Raveny : **Et promis, tu peux te calmer, ce n'est qu'un ami. Dois-je comprendre que tu serais fâché que j'ai un petit ami ?**

LittleDuck : **Ne serais-tu pas une handicapée sentimentale ? Évidemment, tu me plais, je ne voudrais pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre !**

LittleDuck : **Et mon smiley n'est pas chou, il exprime simplement la rage à son état le plus pur.**

Raveny : **J'adorerais rencontrer la rage à son état le plus pur, alors ! Oui, j'admets, je suis peut-être une handicapée sentimentale. Allez, plus vite tu auras fini tes devoirs, plus vite tu pourras te reconnecter !**

LittleDuck : **Pendant que tu seras occupée avec ton copain . **

Raveny : **Pendant que je penserais à toi, accompagné d'un de mes amis. Rassuré ?**

LittleDuck : **On va dire. Je veux juste un indice : tu vas où avec ton ami ?**

Raveny : **Simplement, un endroit auquel tu ne penserais jamais.**

LittleDuck : **Trop mystérieuse…**

LittleDuck : **J'adore ! :D**

LittleDuck : **On se voit ce soir, ok ?**

Raveny : **Ça me va.**

Raveny : **3**

LittleDuck : **Je peux mourir heureux.**

Raveny : **Évite, s'il te plaît.**

_Raveny s'est déconnectée._

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je sais, c'est du pur délire -_-'' Je me suis éclatée à écrire ça ! Quelqu'un sait qui est LittleDuck ? Et SerpyTheBoGosse ? J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui est BabyBlaisounet, ce serait un petit peu idiot xD Laissez une pitite Review !<p>

Ps : j'ai remarqué, et ça me saoule beaucoup, que certains smileys ou signes ne passaient pas ! Aussi, je précise : les 3 sont des cœurs ! Et certaines parenthèses sont des smileys qui sont, pour une raison que j'ignore, non acceptés...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite ! Quelqu'un parmi les reviews avait raison à propos de l'identité de notre cher petit canard, mais si je disais qui ce ne serait pas drôle ! Voilà une Hermione déchaînée, et un Canard romantique ! Attention, je passe en K+, voire même T pour les propos de Serpy xD

* * *

><p>Hermione n'avait pas menti quand elle avait promis à LittleDuck qu'elle penserait à lui avec Théo. Mince, il hantait ses pensées, alors qu'elle se demandait qui il était.<p>

_ Dis, Théo, tu pourrais te connecter et mener ta petite enquête, non ?

Son ami, levant le nez de son livre, lui sourit :

_ Dis-moi, Mione, tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?

_ C'est simplement qu'il m'intrigue ! Il est super sympa, et...

_ Hermione, tu sais que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Au final, que sais-tu de lui ?

_ Il est soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serpentard, vu qu'il a joué au match de Quidditch d'hier. Donc, c'est un sportif, en plus. Il est très gentil, et… c'est juste que quand on se parle, on se comprend, tu vois ?

_ Non.

_ C'est juste… Oh, allez, Théo !

_ Ok. Je me connecterais ce soir, et je lui parlerais, pour me faire une opinion. Heureuse ?

_ Merci !

_ Mais je dois écourter notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire, Mione. Draco m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour finir son devoir de potion. En plus, tu es tellement obnubilée par ton canard que tu ne lis même pas. J'y vais, ok ?

Hermione râla pour la forme, mais fila sur le réseau des SMS dès que Théo fut parti.

_6 personnes connectées._

_Raveny s'est connectée._

LittleDuck : **Ton copain t'as posé un lapin ?**

Raveny : **Waouh, un peu plus et je penserais que ça te fait plaisir. Non, il est allé aider un mec pour son devoir de potion. Et toi, déjà fini ?**

LittleDuck : **J'ai décidé que je tomberais malade le jour où il faudrait le rendre. On était justement en train d'en parler avec les potes.**

BestGriffy : **Et ouais, tout le monde n'a pas une super-Hermione pour faire ses devoirs à sa place :D**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Si Granger t'entendait, Weasley, tu mourrais, genre, sur-le-champ. Personne sait où est Granger ?**

Raveny : **C'est parce que c'est une femme que tu la considères comme un outil ?**

LavLaLionne : **C'est clair que ça risque pas d'être parce qu'elle est jolie.**

BabyBlaisounet : **Tu plaisantes ? Granger est super bonne !**

_LavLaLionne s'est déconnectée._

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Tu m'étonnes ! Cette fille a de ces jambes !**

Raveny : **Tout va bien, ça ne vous gêne pas de parler d'elle comme ça ?**

LittleDuck : **Ouais, les gars, s'il vous plaît. Laissez Granger en dehors de tout ça.**

Raveny : **Aurais-je une concurrente ?**

LittleDuck : **Personne ne ferait de concurrence à une belle damoiselle telle que toi. Hermione Granger est simplement très intelligente, et malheureusement, excuse-moi de te le dire, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais elle surpassera, comme à son habitude, tous les Serdaigle pour être première aux examens.**

Raveny : **Haute opinion d'elle, dis-moi P**

LittleDuck : **Simplement réaliste. Mais sois sans inquiétude, à mes yeux, tu surpasses toutes les femmes, si belles ou intelligentes soient-elles. Car, je sais que tes yeux sont plus profonds qu'un lac d'Alaska, que tes cheveux sont plus magnifiques que les plumes d'un hippogriffe, ton parfum plus merveilleux que celui de l'Amortentia, ta voix plus belle qu'un chant d'oiseau, et que ta bouche à la langue acérée serait superbe sur mes lèvres.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Mec, sérieux, tu ne la connais même pas.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Et puis, t'aurais au moins pu dire « ta bouche à la langue acérée serait superbe sur ma queue », je sais pas moi, un petit peu d'originalité…**

_ThéoNott s'est connecté._

Raveny : **C'est trop beau */* Ça change des bourrins avec qui je traîne d'habitude. Et toi, Serpy, ta gueule, ok !**

LittleDuck : **Merci belle créature, tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche. Serpy, ta gueule. Au passage, Nott, quel pseudo… surprenant.**

ThéoNott : **Je ne tiens pas à mon anonymat. Je ne sais pas si c'est un poème, que tu destinais à Raveny, mais dans ce cas, il va falloir apprendre à faire des rimes.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Ahah ! Je ne suis pas le seul à clasher ! Mais avouez que ça fait pitié, les gars !**

BabyBlaisounet : **C'est clair. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, mais tu dragues un mec de quarante ans.**

BestGriffy : **Trelawney a plus, non ?**

Raveny : **…**

Raveny : **Je crois que je vais me casser, là. Merci pour les compliments, mon canard.**

LittleDuck : **Attends, on cause par MP, pars pas à cause d'eux !**

LittleDuck : **Tu viens de m'appeler « mon canard » ?**

LittleDuck : **Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes, ma belle.**

BabyBlaisounet : **C'est chelou. Il est encore amoureux après toutes les infos qu'on lui donne. Ça me dégoûte.**

_BabyBlaisounet s'est déconnecté._

_BestGriffy s'est déconnecté._

LittleDuck : **Dis-moi que tu es encore là…**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Je suis encore là.**

LittleDuck : **Toi, ta gueule.**

Raveny : **Quelle chance tu as, je suis encore là. Je suis restée assez longtemps pour lire ce fameux « ma belle ». On s'essaye au techniques de dragues de gros dur ?**

LittleDuck : **Tout pour ma princesse.**

Raveny : **Ton identité.**

LittleDuck : **Je suis le parfait gentleman masqué )**

Raveny : **Allez… .**

LittleDuck : **Hé ! C'est un peu facile ! Ta recherche est limité à quatorze personnes ! (les joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard et Gryffondor). Même moins, vu que je suis un mec, et pas Ron Weasley ! Tandis que moi, j'ai quoi… ? Tu es une femme (voire même un homme d'après ce crétin de Blaise), et tu es sans doute à Serdaigle…**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Et elle est un peu conne, vu qu'elle apprécie tes poèmes.**

LittleDuck : **Je t'emmerde. Allez, Raven, ma chérie, un indice !**

ThéoNott : **Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?**

Raveny : **On s'est rencontré hier soir.**

ThéoNott : **Timbrés.**

_ThéoNott s'est déconnecté._

Raveny : **Ok… ) Un indice, donc… Disons que je répondrais à une de tes questions par « oui » ou par « non ».**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Es-tu bonne ?**

LittleDuck : **Es-tu à Serdaigle ?**

Raveny : **NON P**

LittleDuck : **ToT Ça ramène ma recherche à neuf-cent personnes ! .**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Tu continues à la chercher alors qu'elle vient de te dire qu'elle n'était pas bonne ? T'es vraiment trop con.**

Raveny : **Oh, Serpy, tu casses les couilles.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Celles que tu n'as pas ?**

Raveny : **Fais gaffe, ce sont les tiennes qui vont finir brisées ! :D**

LittleDuck : **Bien dit, ma Raven !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Dire que pendant quelques heures, j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un d'intéressant, le canard. Je me suis cruellement trompé. En même temps, avec un pseudo pareil…**

LittleDuck : **Mon pseudo t'emmerde. Je l'ai pris parce que je sais que personne ne saura que c'est moi.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Ô combien tu dois être intelligent pour nous le révéler. Je doute franchement que tu sois un Serpentard.**

LittleDuck : **Héhé, ça te trouble de ne pas savoir qui je suis, hein ! Pas de bol, mon vieux, tu ne le découvriras pas de sitôt !**

Raveny : **Gamins…**

LittleDuck : **Maman ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Votre relation devient franchement bizarre. Et un peu crade.**

Raveny : **Oui mon chéri ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Beurk…**

LittleDuck : **J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux venir dormir avec toi ?**

Raveny : **Bien sûr, mon bébé.**

LittleDuck : **Faudrait juste que tu m'indiques ton année et ta maison, histoire que je puisse te rejoindre (^o^)**

Raveny : **Tu ne m'auras pas, mon petit canard. Rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande )**

Raveny : **Au passage, smiley absolument troooooop cute !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Mon bébé, tu ne pourras pas faire de cunnilingus à maman, elle a ses règles - _ - '' Le jour où vous direz ça, s'il vous plaît, attendez que je sois parti !**

Raveny :** Mon bébé…**

LittleDuck : **… tu ne pourras pas…**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Vous savez, si vous voulez être seuls, il y a les MP !**

Raveny : **Pas faux. Mais c'est tellement plus amusant d'embêter un petit Serpy innocent…**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Si tu savais, « maman », comme je suis loin d'être innocent.**

LittleDuck : **Toi, touches pas à ma mère !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **C'est pas que la tienne !**

LittleDuck : **Mais c'est moi qu'elle aime le plus !**

LittleDuck : **Sale caca !**

Raveny : **Par Merlin que cette conversation vole haut.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Espèce de sale… GRYFFONDOR !**

Raveny : **Quelle insulte…**

LittleDuck : **Tu n'es pas à Serpentard, toi, ça se voit ! C'est une déclaration de guerre, Serpy ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Parfaitement ! Et méfies-toi, j'aime les canards à la broche !**

Raveny : **Vous ne voulez pas vous calmer, tous les deux ? Vous me fatiguez.**

LittleDuck : **Tu veux que je vienne te coucher ?**

Raveny : **Quand tu veux !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Et les voilà repartis dans leurs délires chelou !**

_RousseEtFière s'est connectée._

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Entre ton frangin et toi, Weasley, on peut dire que c'est dur de deviner qui se cache derrière le pseudo !**

RousseEtFière : **Serpentard, arrogant et con, serais-tu Malfoy ?**

Raveny : **Stop ! On garde notre anonymat !**

LittleDuck : **J'allais le dire.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Et personne ne t'aurait entendu, vu que tu es sans doute seul dans ton dortoir.**

LittleDuck :** Merci de ne pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité, j'ai une vie sociale, moi.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **T'as de la chance, la rouquine, ils ont arrêté leur délire.**

RousseEtFière : **C'est vrai que quand on lit ce qui s'est dit au dessus…**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **On a un peu envie de pleurer.**

LittleDuck : **Rien à foutre, on s'aime, ça vous pose un problème ?**

Raveny : **Ah bon, on s'aime ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD**

RousseEtFière : **Oh putain le râteau.**

LittleDuck : **Je crois que je vais aller me pendre.**

Raveny : **Attends, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Écrire.**

RousseEtFière : **?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Écrire, pas dire.**

Raveny : **Toi, ta gueule. J'ai pas réfléchi. C'est juste que ça m'a surprise que tu avoues tes sentiments comme ça. Pour un garçon, c'est plutôt inhabituel.**

LittleDuck : **…**

Raveny : **Allez, je ferais ce que tu voudras, fais-moi un sourire.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Une pipe ?**

RousseEtFière : **Obsédé.**

LittleDuck : **…**

Raveny : **3**

LittleDuck : **Ok…**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Moi je dis, manipulatrice, quoi.**

RousseEtFière : **Écris.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **?**

RousseEtFière : **Écris, pas dis xD**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Salope.**

RousseEtFière : **Merci :D**

LittleDuck : **Je veux pouvoir poser trois questions sur ton identité.**

Raveny : **Sans citer de noms.**

LittleDuck : **Tu es en septième année ?**

Raveny : **Oui :)**

LittleDuck : **Comme moi. Tu crois qu'on est dans la même classe ?**

Raveny : **C'est une question ?**

LittleDuck : **NON ! XD**

LittleDuck : **Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Raveny : **Oui (°/°)**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Putain, qu'on me rappelle quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ?**

RousseEtFière : **Attends, t'es en train de dire qu'ils ne sont pas en couple IRL ?!**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Non, tu vois bien qu'ils essayent de découvrir l'identité de l'autre - _ - ''**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Et ils se sont rencontrés hier soir.**

RousseEtFière : **C'est grave.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Je confirme.**

LittleDuck : **Es-tu à Poufsouffle ?**

RousseEtFière : **Non !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Encore heureux, quoi…**

Raveny : **…**

LittleDuck : **Allez, dit !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Je te préviens, si elle est à Poufsouffle, tu auras interdiction de t'approcher d'elle !**

Raveny : **Non P**

LittleDuck : **Donc, tu es soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serpentard !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Par Merlin, que tu es perspicace…**

LittleDuck : **Toi…**

Raveny : **TA GUEULE !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Oh, j'aurais pas aimé.**

LittleDuck : **?**

LittleDuck : **C'est vraiment pas mon jour, aujourd'hui !**

Raveny : **C'était pour Serpy. Histoire qu'il se la ferme une bonne fois pour toute.**

RousseEtFière : **Ça nous ferait des vacances.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Pff.**

LittleDuck : **Donc, soit on est dans la même maison, soit…**

Raveny : **Soit on est des ennemis héréditaires xD**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Si cette conne trouve ça drôle, elle est forcément à Gryffondor.**

Raveny : **La conne t'emmerde, sale con.**

LittleDuck : **Insulte pas ma copine, espèce de fils de…**

Raveny : **Tatata. On n'insulte pas les mamans, elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Traite-le de petite b***, ça suffit !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Oui, tu dois être une prude de Gryffondor, pour censurer tes insultes.**

Raveny : **Fais gaffe, si ça se trouve la prude de Gryffondor, elle est dans ta Salle Commune juste à côté de toi.**

RousseEtFière : **Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre les Gryffondors !**

Raveny : **Rien.**

LittleDuck : **Absolument rien.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Ils sont tous des bourrins arrogants et stupides.**

RousseEtFière : **Grave, il suffit de voir Hermione - _ - ''**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **L'exception qui confirme la règle.**

Raveny : **Et bien sûr, tous les Serpentards sont adorables, gentils et serviables. Tu es juste l'exception qui confirme la règle, Serpy ! :P**

LittleDuck : **Par Merlin, que je l'aime, cette fille !**

Raveny : **Je t'aime aussi, mon canard.**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Vous vous connaissez depuis hier et on a déjà droit aux surnoms ? « Mon canard », sérieusement ?**

Raveny : **C'est juste la traduction de son pseudo… Je pourrais l'appeler mon cœur, mon chéri, mon bébé, l'amour de ma vie. Sois content, on est softs !**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Si là vous êtes softs, je ne sais pas ce que se sera quand vous serez hard o.O**

RousseEtFière : **Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous presser, mais on mange bientôt !**

_RousseEtFière s'est déconnectée._

Raveny : **On se revoit tout à l'heure ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Je pense pas non.**

LittleDuck : **Évidemment.**

Raveny : **Mais pourquoi ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Déçue de pas me revoir ?**

Raveny : **T'es un peu chiant mais sympa ) Cela dit, en tête à tête avec toi, mon canard…**

LittleDuck : **Ma Raven…**

Raveny : **3 3 3**

LittleDuck : **3 3 3 3**

SerpyTheBoGosse : **Allez manger tout de suite !**

Raveny : **Oui, papa :P**

_Raveny s'est déconnectée_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà... J'ai une grande question existentielle : pour les cœurs dois-je continuer à mettre des 3 ou plutôt des (l) ? Laissez une review si vous avez une nouvelle hypothèse !<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit interlude hors de notre petit réseau SMS :) Et, en même temps, petites réponses aux reviews !

Sombral Gryffondor : Félicitations, Blaisounet est bien Blaisounet, tu mérites une médaille xD Non, personne n'a deux pseudos ;) Je garde l'anonymat de LittleDuck et Serpy :)

RosalindAnnaBorelli : Je ne crois pas non plus que Théo joue au Quidditch :) Pour moi, c'est un peu Hermione en masculin et Serpentard, le Théo :D Mais... oui, tu as tout compris, LittleDuck, c'est Crabbe ET Goyle... Félicitations, tu es la meilleure ! XDD Non, évidemment, même à eux deux, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache écrire xD

: Pour toi, donc, LittleDuck est Harry ? Peut-être, peut-être pas :p

Il y a une chose sur laquelle vous êtes tous d'accords (excepté le fait que Blaisounet est notre Blaise national), c'est que Serpy est Malfoy ! Mais... peut-être pas, en fait ;)

* * *

><p>_ Hey, 'Mione, 'Ry, vous connaissez le SMS ? demanda Ron.<p>

En vérité, comme il avait la bouche pleine, ça donna plutôt ça : « Hey, Mione, Ry, vous connaichez le CHMCH ? »

_ Tu connais les portables moldus, Ron ? fit mine de s'étonner Hermione.

_ Les quoi ? Nan, c'est un réseau sorcier, sur parchemin.

Pour Hermione, pas question de dire à ses amis qui elle était sur ce réseau. Surtout pas à Ron, qui y était, et qui avait vu son flirt avec LittleDuck.

_ Nan, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est quoi ?

_ En fait, tu laiches tomber une goutte d'encre chur un parchemin, et après t'as le réseau qui apparaît. Tu dois t'inscrire, t'as un pcheudo, et tu peux parler avec tout le monde, tout le temps. Ch'est cool.

_ Comme MSN, en fait, expliqua rapidement Hermione à Harry, qui hocha la tête.

_ Je savais pas que les sorciers avaient des trucs comme ça.

_ Ch'est nouveau, répondit Ron. Perchonne ne chait d'où cha vient.

_ Ah… Je te rappelle qu'on a des Aspics, à la fin de l'année, alors évite de passer ton temps sur ce genre de trucs.

_ Va dire cha à d'autres, répliqua Ron. Il y en a, ils y pachent leur vie ! Genre, euh…

_ Genre Trelawney ? ironisa Malfoy en passant à côté d'eux.

Hermione pâlit brusquement : et si jamais LittleDuck était…

« la rédaction du devoir de Rogue »

« Drago m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour finir son devoir de potion »

_ J'ai toujours su que t'étais sur ce truc, Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron en vidant sa bouche.

_ Maintenant, essaye de découvrir QUI je suis, Weasley !

_ Ça suffit, les garçons, s'interposa Hermione, tentant de dissimuler son trouble.

Malfoy ne pouvait pas être LittleDuck. Pas possible. Pas le garçon gentil et charmeur pour qui elle avait (un tout petit peu) craqué.

_ Un problème, Granger ?

_ Oui, Malfoy, mon problème c'est toi. Allez, dégage, on mange, répondit-elle doucement.

Malfoy sourit pour lui-même, et répondit :

_ Mais oui, Granger. Bon appétit.

Et il s'en alla avec un clin d'œil. Harry et Ron la regardèrent, bouche bée.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, se défendit-elle aussitôt.

Sauf qu'elle savait peut-être. S'il était LittleDuck, et qu'il savait qui elle était…

_ Hermione, tu passes trop de temps à la bibliothèque, la réprimanda Harry. Tu es toute blanche.

Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille :

_ Et gelée. Je vais être obligé de prendre des mesures radicales, tu sais ?

_ Pardon ? bredouilla Hermione, sortant de ses pensées.

_ Tu as fini de manger ?

Elle hocha la tête :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune, Ron.

Puis, sans lui laisser le choix, il entraîna son amie par le bras.

_ Harry, où est-ce qu'on…

_ Chut, ferme les yeux, 'Mione ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Elle sentit la légère brise indiquant qu'ils étaient dehors, et alors que ses pieds butaient sur des racines, elle reconnut le terrain.

_ Harry, c'est non ! s'exclama-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Malgré la nuit, elle voyait parfaitement le sourire étincelant de son ami, et… le terrain de Quidditch.

_ Harry, je ne monterais pas sur un balai !

_ Ça te ruine la santé de passer tes journées dans les livres, 'Mione ! Tu es venue au match, ce matin, au moins ?

_ Tu sais bien que oui !

_ Et ça ne suffit pas ! Il faut faire un peu de sport !

_ Harry, tu sais que j'ai le vertige, gémit Hermione. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça…

_ J'ai une idée, ok ? Ferme les yeux.

_ Encore ? Harry…

_ Fais-le ou je te jette un sort, menaça son ami.

En soupirant, elle ferma les yeux, se promettant que si Harry ne faisait que légèrement desserrer son étreinte sur son bras, elle se barrerait en courant. Pas question de monter sur un balai, elle était suffisamment traumatisée depuis l'épreuve des Sombrals pour se rendre au ministère, en cinquième année. Sauf qu'il l'entraîna avec elle.

_ On fait une expérience, ok, 'Mione ?

_ Si je ne suis pas ok, on ne la fait pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai le vertige, Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça…

_ J'ai une idée, tu verras, tout se passera bien.

Hermione ne dit rien, tentant de se calmer. Voler, c'était horrible. Voler de nuit, c'était encore pire !

_ Tu connais la position du koala ?

_ La position du… Koala ?! Euh, tu veux dire…

_ Garde les yeux fermés, ordonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il tenait toujours son poignet, mais elle sentit qu'il était dos à elle quand les muscles du dos de Harry furent plaqués contre son ventre.

_ Tu montes sur mon dos, tu poses tes mains sur mes épaules, et tes jambes autour de ma taille, compris ?

Sans comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Hermione s'exécuta en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ok, grimaça-t-il. Tu te tiens bien ?

_ Harry, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

_ A peu près.

Elle sentit qu'il bougeait, et tressaillit quand, quelques secondes plus tard, une violente bourrasque les fit vaciller.

_ Attends, Harry, je redesc…

_ Surtout pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu peux ouvrir les tiens-toi bien, surtout.

Hermione obéit. Et se mit à hurler.

_ FAIS-MOI REDESCENDRE, HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Harry éclata de rire :

_ Ce serait pas drôle, sinon.

Elle s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui aux yeux de Hermione, était sans aucun doute le cas. Harry l'avait fait grimper sur son dos, et était monté sur son foutu balai sans la prévenir !

_ Harry, j'ai peur ! prévint-elle. Fais-moi descendre de là, je t'en prie !

_ Profites donc du paysage, Mione ! Regarde comme Poudlard est beau de nuit !

_ Oui, oui, très beau, balbutia-t-elle. Harry…

_ Tu t'es trouvé un singe, Potter ? demanda une voix sarcastique.

Hermione sursauta, et se tourna vers Malfoy, qui souriait, confortablement assis sur son balai.

_ Très drôle, Malfoy, parvint-elle à répondre. Harry, si tu ne me fais pas descendre, je te vomis dessus.

_ Hermione, répondit-il, sa voix grave couvrant le rire de Malfoy : si tu me vomis dessus, je te lâche d'ici.

_ Ça, c'est carrément cruel, Potter, ricana le Serpentard.

_ Harry, je te jure que si tu fais ça, je vais…

Mais, à court de menaces, elle se tut, ce qui alimenta encore les rires des deux joueurs de Quidditch.

_ Hey, Potter, on fait la course ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, les deux attrapeurs seraient morts, enterrés, et bouffés par les vers.

_ Ok, répondit Harry, son âme de Gryffondor incapable de répondre à un défi. On va jusqu'au bout du terrain, on passe dans le plus grand anneau, et on revient ici. Quelque chose à la clé ?

_ Le devoir de Rogue pour dans une semaine. Granger le fait au gagnant.

_ Pas question, refusa Hermione. Il est hors de question que je participe à cette course.

_ Hermione, t'es en train de me détruire le dos, autant que ça serve quelque chose, argumenta Harry.

_ A moi, ça ne me sert à rien ! Je veux juste descendre !

_ Allez, Granger, montre-nous que tu es une lionne !

_ Tu veux pas qu'on négocie autre chose, Malfoy ? demanda Harry. Je la connais, elle ne voudra jamais.

_ Bordel, allez, laisse tomber, on fait cette course et on en finit ! s'exclama Malfoy. Prêt, Potter ?

_ Prêt, Malfoy, répondit Harry, alors que Hermione fermait les yeux, terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

_ Un… Deux… Trois !

Les deux balais partirent, et la vitesse étouffa le hurlement de Hermione, qui se jura qu'une fois qu'ils seraient au sol, elle commettrait un double meurtre, quitte à finir à Azkaban. Après avoir fini de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Le pire, ce fut quand Harry exécuta un tonneau maladroit (en même temps, il avait quand même Hermione sur le dos… Littéralement). La jeune lionne frôla la crise cardiaque. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'arrivée, quelques secondes après Malfoy.

_ Perdu, Potter.

_ Mmh. On se remet ça quand tu veux, Malfoy.

Hermione les regarda se faire un clin d'œil, et tressaillit, comprenant qu'ils avaient une idée en tête. Idée qu'elle comprit assez rapidement quand, dans un bel ensemble, ils descendirent en piqué. Ils étaient à cinquante centimètres du sol quand ils remontèrent en chandelle. Hermione ne leur laissa pas plus de temps pour la torturer ainsi. Elle lâcha Harry, et se jeta au sol, essayant de faire une roulade pour amortir sa chute.

_ Bordel de merde, hoqueta-t-elle en vacillant.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se posèrent.

_ Ça va, Granger ? demanda Malfoy, qui arriva le premier auprès d'elle et la soutint.

_ Non ça ne va pas !

Harry la rattrapa au moment où elle se débarrassait de Malfoy, et trébuchait, sur le point de tomber.

_ 'Mione…

_ Non !

Quand il vit son visage baigné de larmes, Harry la força à s'arrêter :

_ 'Mione, je suis désolé…

_ Va te faire voir, Harry James Potter ! Ok ? Va te faire voir !

Elle rentra au château en courant, et la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit provenant des deux garçons fut la voix de Malfoy :

_ Je crois qu'on a merdé.

Hermione était tellement énervée ce soir-là, qu'elle ne se connecta même pas sur SMS, préférant aller se coucher juste après avoir engueulé Ron qui lui demandait de copier un devoir.

Elle était dans une rage folle contre Harry et Malfoy. Si un des deux était LittleDuck (ce qui, finalement, après réflexion était peu probable), elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler ce soir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle mangeait en fixant son assiette d'un regard de tueuse, quand une main se posa sur son épaule :<p>

_ Dégage, Harry.

_ Super sympa, grommela gentiment Théo en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, 'Mione ? Tu n'étais pas connectée hier soir, il y a une raison ?

_ Oui, grogna Hermione. Harry m'a enlevée, et m'a forcé à voler. Il en a profité, cet abruti.

_ Ouille.

Lui avait déjà essayé d'entraîner son amie sur un balai. Ça avait mis en péril leur amitié précaire.

_ Oui. Et Malfoy a débarqué, et lui a proposé une course.

_ Aïe…

_ T'as fini de faire toutes les onomatopées de la douleur ?! Alors, forcément, devine ce qu'a fait Harry !

_ Je crois que je m'en doute… Comment est-ce qu'après sept ans à être les meilleurs potes du monde, il pouvait ignorer que tu avais le vertige ?

_ Plusieurs fois… On a dû monter sur des animaux… Hippogriffe, Sombral, dragon… Mais à chaque fois, c'était pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, je pouvais surmonter ma peur pour ça… Là, c'était différent.

_ Ouais, j'imagine. Et maintenant qu'il est courant, il va pouvoir se faire pardonner, pas vrai, Potter ? demanda Théo en se retournant, dardant son regard malicieux sur Harry, qui regardait son amie d'un air de regrets.

_ Tu savais… ! s'étrangla Hermione.

_ C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir te parler, 'Mione.

_ Hermione, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, ajouta Harry. Steuplé. Pardonne-moi.

_ Harry.

_ Allez… Et après on va se faire un petit Quidditch pour fêter notre réconciliation !

Hermione trouva le trait d'humour de Harry totalement nul, malgré ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et se leva pour prendre son ami dans ses bras :

_ Ne recommences jamais, prévint-elle.

_ Promis juré.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... Un chapitre totalement IRL... Dans le prochain chapitre, du porno, de l'amuuuur, du cul, et... non, c'est juste pour faire monter l'audimat xD Dans le prochain chapitre, nos héros qui écrivent, écrivent, et écrivent encore, séparés par leurs parchemins !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, avec un petit peu de retard ! C'est votre dernière chance de découvrir qui est LittleDuck, car on le découvre dans le prochain chapitre ;)

* * *

><p><em>3 personnes connectées<em>

LittleDuck :** :D**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** On sent l'intelligence et le vocabulaire développé derrière cette phrase.**

LittleDuck :** On sent la connerie derrière ton parchemin : c'est un smiley !**

Raveny :** Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez manqué, vous deux !**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Ce n'est pas réciproque.**

LittleDuck :** Ma Raven ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne t'es pas connecté, hier soir ! :S**

Raveny :** J'ai dû réviser mes Aspics en dernière minute, désolée !**

Raveny :** J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé entre Serpy et toi, hier soir !**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Moi j'avais prévenu que je ne serais pas connecté !**

LittleDuck :** Je me suis fait chier avec quelques Gryffondors et Zabini.**

Raveny :** Mon pauvre chéri…**

LittleDuck :** Oh, oui, plains-moi !**

Raveny :** Dis-moi, tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Vu que les Serpentards et les débiles ont un cours en commun actuellement, tu es avec nous, la miss.**

LittleDuck :** Et puis, tout le monde s'en fout, de Binns. On pourrait danser la macarena en slip tout en chantant « Du dauphin dans mes lasagnes » qu'il n'en dirait rien !**

(Ma petite référence à Studio Bagel ! Allez jeter un coup d'œil à cette chanson, elle est hilarante!)

SerpyTheBoGosse :** ?**

Raveny :** Aurais-je affaire à un Né-Moldu ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Ah, tout s'explique, alors.**

LittleDuck :** Aurais-je affaire à une Né-Moldu, pour comprendre mes références stupides ? Non, je ne suis pas un Né-Moldu, en passant !**

Raveny :** Peut-être suis-je une Née-Moldue ? Ou peut-être suis-je une Sang-Mêlée ? Qui sait ?**

LittleDuck :** N'empêches, tu imagines, ça veut dire qu'on est dans la même salle de classe, à à peine quelques centimètres de moi.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Centimètres ? Tu es optimiste, dis-moi.**

_BestGriffy s'est connecté._

BestGriffy :** Mort à Binns !**

Raveny :** C'est un fantôme, il est déjà mort.**

BestGriffy :** Vous êtes connectés H24, vous, ou quoi ?! Sérieusement, qu'on se connecte à n'importe quelle heure, il y en a toujours un des trois connecté !**

LittleDuck :** Dis, ma Raven, ça te dit qu'on se voit ?**

Raveny :** Excuse-moi ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Moi j'aurais pas aimé.**

LittleDuck :** Toi, moi, rencontre IRL.**

Raveny :** Quand tu veux. Mais seuls.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Je m'incruste.**

BestGriffy :** Idem.**

Raveny :** Pas question !**

LittleDuck :** Merci ma Raven ! Allez vous faire voir, tous les deux ! Si on doit se rencontrer, ce sera seuls !**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Pour pouvoir la baiser.**

Raveny :** Mais va te faire foutre !**

LittleDuck :** Ne dis rien, je sens que tu vas sortir une connerie.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Avec toi quand tu veux :D**

Raveny :** Beurk ! (Quelqu'un sait faire un smiley dégoûté ?)**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Dégoûté, non, dégoûtant…**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** O-O**

Raveny :** Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Potter ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Cool que tu l'ai reconnu.**

Raveny :** T'es débile. Il est sympa.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Ça pue la Gryffondor, ça.**

Raveny :** Ta remarque pue la connerie, pourtant j'essaye de ne pas le faire remarquer.**

LittleDuck :** Ça c'est ma copine !**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** O.O**

BestGriffy :** Putain de merde, ce type est vraiment atteint !**

Raveny :** … OMG !**

LittleDuck :** Quoi ?**

LittleDuck :** Ça va ?**

LittleDuck :** Tu as un problème ?**

LittleDuck :** Il faut que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?**

LittleDuck :** Dis-moi que tu vas bien, mon cœur.**

LittleDuck :** Bébé, parle-moi.**

LittleDuck :** Je t'en pries, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !**

LittleDuck :** Je t'aime, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Merlin qu'il est con, ce type.**

Raveny :** Je t'emmerde.**

Raveny :** Désolée, j'ai eu un petit instant de joie totale quand tu m'as appelé ta copine ! */***

Raveny :** Je t'aime 3**

LittleDuck :** Je crois que j'ai des cheveux blancs.**

Raveny :** Malfoy ? xD**

BestGriffy :** XDDD**

LittleDuck :** On ne se moque pas des Serpentards, ma chérie.**

BestGriffy :** Ohoh, on a touché une corde sensible ?**

LittleDuck :** Toi, non, c'est certain.**

LittleDuck :** En revanche, ma Raven, tu me déçois : si ça se trouve, je suis à Serpentard.**

Raveny :** C'est vrai. Désolé mon chou. Surtout si tu es Malfoy. Auquel cas tu seras cruellement déçu.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Ah, parce que s'il est quelqu'un d'autre, il sera moins déçu ? Tu n'es donc pas décevante de nature, princesse.**

LittleDuck :** TOUCHE PAS, C'EST CHASSE GARDEE !**

Raveny :** Doucement, doucement. Promis, quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il dise, je reste avec toi.**

LittleDuck :** On cause par privé ? Je te donne rendez-vous.**

Raveny :** Ok :)**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Hé ! Et moi comment je fais pour suivre les feux de l'amour, du coup ?!**

_Vous avez un message privé de LittleDuck._

**Tu vois la cabane de Hagrid ? Derrière, ce soir, vingt-et-une heure, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

_**Ça me va. Hâte de te voir.**_

_Retour au chat général._

SerpyTheBoGosse :** On a raté quoi ?**

Raveny :** J'ai un rencard ! J'ai un rencard ! J'ai un rencard !**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Chante-le à travers la classe, qu'on rigole.**

Raveny :** Peux pas, je vais casser les oreilles de mon voisin.**

LittleDuck :** Donc, tu es à côté d'un garçon !**

Raveny :** Ouais. Mon meilleur ami.**

LittleDuck :** Qui est ?**

Raveny :** Si je te le disais, ce ne serait pas drôle.**

_ThéoNott s'est connecté._

Raveny :** Et toi ?**

LittleDuck :** Ma meilleure amie. La seule à prendre des notes, quoi, lol**

ThéoNott :** Vous êtes vraiment trop cons, tous les deux.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Je confirme.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Pourquoi, au fait ?**

ThéoNott :** Rien, moi j'ai compris qui ils étaient, c'est tout. Du coup, quand tu vois ça d'un œil extérieur, ils sont vraiment trop cons.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** C'est qui ?**

Raveny :** Notre identité serait donc dévoilée ? Vas-y, balance, qui est mon canard ?**

LittleDuck :** Qui est ma Raven ?**

ThéoNott :** CESSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE ME HARCELER PAR MP !**

ThéoNott :** TOUS LES TROIS !**

BestGriffy :** Ah, les cons ! xD**

ThéoNott :** TOI AUSSI WEASLEY ! TES 36 MP TU TE LES GARDES !**

Raveny :** Allez, Théodore. Toi et moi on est amis IRL, tu peux bien me le dire.**

ThéoNott :** Non. Et appelle-moi encore Théodore, et c'est IRL que je te tuerais.**

LittleDuck :** Ah… Amie de Théodore (xD), une jolie Serpentard ?**

ThéoNott :** Toi aussi je sais qui tu es. Alors fais attention.**

Raveny :** Serpentard, Gryffondor… ? Qui peut le dire ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Toi.**

LittleDuck :** Toi, ta gueule. T'as gâché l'effet de sa phrase !**

Raveny :** Tu le découvriras ce soir, mon canard en sucre d'amour.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Rendez-vous est pris. xD**

BestGriffy :** Vous avez de la chance, je fais rien, Harry a annulé l'entraînement de Quidditch à cause du mauvais temps.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Preuve est prouvée ! Potter est un froussard trouillard !**

Raveny :** Preuve est prouvée ?! Sérieusement ?**

Raveny :** Et lâche Potter, il t'a rien fait, ok ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Tu veux qu'on en parle ?**

Raveny :** Euh, non, pas particulièrement.**

LittleDuck :** Je m'ennuie… Personne n'a rien à faire ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Celui qui arrive à toucher Binns avec une boulette de papier !**

Raveny :** C'est nul.**

LittleDuck :** Et ça dira tout de suite qui on est. Je veux dire, on sait qu'il y a Weasley et Nott, après quoi… il reste deux garçons et une superbe et parfaite jeune femme.**

Raveny :** Je t'aime.**

LittleDuck :** Moins que moi.**

Raveny :** Pas possible.**

LittleDuck :** Impossible n'est pas canadien xDD Au lieu de canardien ! Vous avez compris le jeu de mot ?**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Oui, c'est bon, là, je peux aller me pendre.**

LittleDuck :** OUAIS ! :D**

Raveny :** xD c'est carrément méchant, ça.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Ne me dis pas que tu es encore amoureuse de lui après ce jeu de mot pourri ?!**

Raveny :** Si, pourquoi ? Un humour pourri n'a jamais empêché d'avoir une petite amie.**

LittleDuck :** Merci - _ -''**

Raveny :** Je t'aime très fort, mon canard.**

LittleDuck :** Je t'aime encore plus.**

BestGriffy :** Pitié, faites ça par MP, je sais pas, je vais vomir, là !**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Tant qu'à faire, fais-le sur eux !**

BestGriffy :** Mais je dois viser qui, du coup ?**

ThéoNott :** Je ne répondrais pas à vos MP.**

Raveny :** Ça va sonner. Je vous laisse. Mon canard, je t'aime.**

LittleDuck :** Je t'aime plus que l'infini au carré.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Ah ouais, quand même.**

_Raveny s'est déconnectée_.

* * *

><p>Hermione était toute excitée, ce soir-là. Elle allait le rencontrer, enfin ! Après deux jours de chat, quoi… Ok, elle avait peut-être un petit peu tendance à exagérer, mais bon.<p>

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, une énième fois. Vingt heures. Encore une demi-heure, et elle partirait. Elle arriverait peut-être en avance, mais tant pis.

A bout de nerfs, elle laissa tomber sa plume, et se connecta sur le réseau SMS. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, de toute manière.

_7 personnes connectées._

_Raveny s'est connectée._

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Allez, mec, ça va aller.**

BestGriffy :** C'est juste une fille !**

ThéoNott :** Je te garantis que tu stresses pour rien.**

BabyBlaisounet :** Promis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai vérifié, et en fait, Trelawney, c'est ****_SuperVoyante_**** !**

Raveny :** Quel est le problème ? Mon canard, ça ne va pas ?**

LittleDuck :** Si, tout va bien, promis.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** Il flippe à mort à l'idée de te rencontrer.**

ThéoNott :** Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi.**

LittleDuck :** Merci, les gars, ça fait très masculin ça.**

Raveny :** Je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts, namour, et ta sensibilité est une vraie qualité ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que je vais vomir de stress, alors…**

BestGriffy :** Une vraie romantique, dis-moi. On dirait ma frangine.**

RousseEtFière :** Je t'emmerde, Ron. Celui qui n'a pas osé inviter Hermione au bal de quatrième année, c'est toi, pas moi.**

BabyBlaisounet :** C'est con, elle était bonne ce soir-là.**

SerpyTheBoGosse :** J'avoue. On aurait dit un mannequin.**

_Raveny s'est déconnectée._

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva, salua ses amis qui, concentrés sur leurs devoirs (ou SMS pour Ron, et oui, maintenant elle le savait), ne lui prêtèrent qu'une attention discrète. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle enfila une veste, une écharpe, et sortit de la Salle Commune.

* * *

><p>Dehors, il neigeait. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir dans le parc en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Elle avait besoin de se se détendre. Elle devait oublier que dans quelques minutes, elle allait LE rencontrer en vrai. Ce n'était plus juste un fantasme, c'était quelque chose de réel.<p>

_ Hermione ?

Elle sursauta en voyant Harry derrière elle.

_ Salut, s'exclama-t-elle, dissimulant son air déçu. Tu fais quoi ?

Il hésita quelques instants, et répondit :

_ Oh, j'allais chez Hagrid. Et toi ?

_ Pareil, mentit-elle.

Il n'était que vingt heures trente. Elle arriverait sans doute à se débarrasser des gêneurs avant l'arrivée de LittleDuck.

Ils toquèrent à la porte. Voyant que Hagrid ne répondait pas, Hermione sentit sa nervosité augmenter. Si Harry lui proposait de la raccompagner au château, elle n'aurait pas le temps de revenir à l'heure.

_ Je te raccompagnes, Hermione ? demanda le jeune homme, à son grand désespoir.

Elle soupira. Si elle refusait, elle savait que Harry penserait qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour l'histoire du balai, et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Alors avec un sourire très très forcé, elle lui prit le bras, et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Ils étaient devant l'entrée du château quand une voix traînante les fit sursauter :

_ Granger, Potter, que vous êtes mignons. Vous revenez d'une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Hermione rougit, alors que Harry répondait, agacé à Malfoy :

_ Va donc te faire voir, Malfoy. Tu comptes faire quoi comme mauvais coup en sortant à cette heure-ci ?

Hermione jeta un regard à sa montre. Vingt heure quarante-cinq. Le temps qu'ils aillent à la Salle Commune, et qu'elle retourne chez Hagrid, il serait trop tard.

_ Oh, non, je vais faire un petit bonjour à mon grand ami Hagrid, répondit Malfoy avec désinvolture.

Hermione tressaillit, alors que Harry répondait :

_ Il n'est pas là.

_ Tu permet que j'aille vérifier par moi-même, Potter ? On ne sait jamais.

NON, NON, NOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Hermione pour elle-même. Elle était fixée. Elle savait qui était LittleDuck. Bordel de merde ! Ce garçon adorable ne pouvait pas être le dragueur invétéré qu'elle connaissait.

_ Viens, Hermione, on y va, dit sèchement Harry, entraînant son amie par le bras, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas possible… Elle avait été à peu près certaine que Malfoy était SerpyTheBoGosse. Pas LittleDuck !

Elle tremblait sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

_ Hermione, tu pleures ? demanda Harry, alors qu'ils montaient discrètement les marches, le couvre-feu étant déjà passé.

Elle secoua la tête en reniflant. Harry s'arrêta devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et l'enlaça :

_ Tout va bien, 'Mione. Ok ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures.

Elle secoua la tête, et se détacha de son ami : ce qui se passait en ce moment ne regardait qu'elle.

* * *

><p>Aussitôt arrivée, elle monta dans son dortoir, et se blottit sous les couvertures.<p>

_ Hermione ?

Cette fois, c'était Ginny. Hermione regarda son amie s'asseoir sans faire plus de commentaires, et lui sourire :

_ Tu veux rire un bon coup ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien, non ?

Hermione haussa les épaules :

_ Viens, je te montre un truc, proposa Ginny, en lui tendant son parchemin. Tu connais SMS ?

Hermione ne répondit rien : elle n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer à son amie ce qui venait de se passer.

_ C'est un chat. Lis un peu, ça te fera rire.

BabyBlaisounet : **Hâte de voir les amoureux revenir de leur rencard ! xD**

_ BabyBlaisounet, c'est Blaise Zabini. Les amoureux dont il parle, personne ne sait qui c'est à part Nott, enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Ils se tournent autour depuis trois jours. Ils sont mignons, mais aussi à te dégoûter d'être célibataire !

Ginny éclata de rire.

_LittleDuck s'est connecté._

Hermione tressaillit. Déjà ? Il avait dû s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas là.

_ Merde, il est déjà là ? s'étonna Ginny. Ça n'a pas dû marcher entre eux. C'est le fameux amoureux.

Elle se pencha pour écrire.

RousseEtFière :** Déjà là ? Comment ça s'est passé ?**

LittleDuck :** Compliqué. Jamais pu arriver.**

BabyBlaisounet :** Pardon ?**

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne lui en voulait peut-être pas, alors. Mais si c'était Malfoy…

RousseEtFière :** Raconte, c'est quoi le problème ?**

LittleDuck :** Rencontre sur la route. Jamais pu arriver au rendez-vous.**

LittleDuck :** Nott, je sais pas si t'es connecté, mais si c'est le cas, vu que tu la connais IRL, tu peux lui dire que je suis navré, et qu'on reporte ça à demain ?**

ThéoNott :** Ok, le message sera transmis.**

LittleDuck :** MAINTENANT !**

ThéoNott :** Casse pas les couilles.**

Hermione soupira.

_ Ginny, je suis sur ce forum, avoua-t-elle.

La jeune rousse la regarda, stupéfaite.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est moi, la fille. Raveny.

_ Alors répond ! s'exclama Ginny, sans plus se soucier du reste.

_ Tu comprends pas !

_ Peu importe, 'Mione, regarde comme il déprime !

LittleDuck :** Bordel de merde, ça m'énerve !**

BabyBlaisounet :** Mon pauvre chéri !**

Hermione n'hésita plus longtemps, et attrapa un parchemin et une plume.

_6 personnes connectées._

_Raveny s'est connectée._

LittleDuck :** Mon cœur ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé !**

Raveny :** J'ai pas pu venir, j'ai été retenue par un ami. Pas d'inquiétude…**

LittleDuck :** Grillé par un prof. Je suis désolé.**

Raveny :** Tout va bien.**

LittleDuck :** Demain, même heure, même endroit.**

ThéoNott :** S'il est arrivé ce que je crois qu'il est arrivé, alors vous êtes vraiment stupides, tous les deux.**

RousseEtFière :** Vous êtes adorables, pas stupides.**

RousseEtFière :** Surtout depuis que je sais qui est Raveny ! Je découvrirais qui est LittleDuck !**

BestGriffy :** Dis-moi qui c'est, frangine adorée et vénérée !**

RousseEtFière :** Va au diable, frangin détesté et humilié.**

LittleDuck :** Mon amour, je t'aime.**

Raveny :** Je t'aime aussi.**

LittleDuck :** Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Que se passe-t-il ?**

BabyBlaisounet :** Que quelqu'un m'explique comment il sait ça à cause d'une phrase banale et stupide ?**

Raveny :** C'est juste que je crois avoir découvert qui tu es.**

BabyBlaisounet :** Ouch. J'aurais pas aimé.**

RousseEtFière :** J'arrive pas à y croire ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!**

Raveny :** Je ne suis sûre de rien.**

LittleDuck :** Décevant, c'est ça ?**

Raveny :** Je dirais plutôt… surprenant. Sexy, et tout, mais… très surprenant.**

LittleDuck :** Ok, je sais que tu t'attendais à mieux. Désolé. Vraiment.**

Raveny :** Disons surtout que je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de tomber amoureux.**

LittleDuck :** o.O**

LittleDuck :** T'es la première que j'aime autant, mais pas la première tout court, ne t'inquiète pas.**

LittleDuck :** Je ne suis pas insensible, tu sais.**

Raveny :** Parfois tu le parais.**

LittleDuck :** Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas mon but.**

Raveny :** Tu parais au dessus de tout. Et je ne suis pas ton genre de fille.**

LittleDuck :** Je n'ai pas vraiment de genre de fille.**

Raveny :** Toutes tes copines étaient jolies.**

LittleDuck :** Je suis certain que tu l'es.**

Raveny :** Pas moi.**

RousseEtFière :** Tu l'es, je te le garantis. T'inquiète pas, t'es superbe.**

LittleDuck :** Namour, je t'aime telle que tu es, à mes yeux, tu seras jolie. Je me fiche de ce que disent les autres.**

Raveny :** Vraiment ?**

Raveny :** Tu me jures que tu n'aime personne d'autre ?**

LittleDuck :** Hum, comment te dire…**

BabyBlaisounet :** Oh, putain, c'est dégueulasse, ça. Franchement, tu lui fais des compliments pour ne pas confirmer quand elle te demande si tu l'aimes ?!**

LittleDuck :** Disons que j'ai juste eu un chagrin d'amour récemment et un peu de mal à m'en remettre. C'est tout. Évidemment que je t'aime.**

Raveny :** C'était qui ?**

LittleDuck :** Ma meilleure amie.**

Raveny :** Elle t'a rejeté ?**

LittleDuck :** Disons plutôt que j'ai jamais osé lui dire pour préserver notre amitié.**

Raveny :** Lâche.**

LittleDuck :** Je sais.**

_Raveny s'est déconnectée._

* * *

><p><em>1 personne connectée.<em>

_Raveny s'est connectée._

_Historique du chat général : vingt derniers messages._

LittleDuck :** Je suis désolé, pardonnes-moi.**

LittleDuck :** Je t'aime, ma Raven, plus que tout.**

LittleDuck :** Avec elle j'ai tourné la page, c'est avec toi que je veux construire une histoire.**

LittleDuck :** Tu viendras quand même, demain ?**

LittleDuck :** J'espère.**

LittleDuck :** Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serais au rendez-vous, même si je dois casser le nez de ce bâtard graisseux de Snape.**

LittleDuck :** Je t'aime.**

LittleDuck :** Tu me manques.**

LittleDuck :** Tout en toi, me manque.**

LittleDuck :** Même Serpy me manque, pour me dire à quel point je suis stupide et naïf.**

LittleDuck :** Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.**

LittleDuck :** Même si je suis pitoyable, je tiens à te le dire.**

LittleDuck :** Si mon amie est mon passé, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois mon présent.**

LittleDuck :** Et mon futur.**

LittleDuck :** Je t'aime.**

_Retour au chat général_

Raveny : **Je serais là demain.**

* * *

><p>Alors... Qui a deviné qui était notre canard préféré (le premier qui dit, "ah bon, c'était pas Donald", je le tue :D) ? Beaucoup d'IRL dans les chapitres suivants ^^<p> 


End file.
